


mark, you've received a message!

by yuchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aromantic Character, Deaf Character, Drinking, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Social Media, Texting, Trans Character, dreamie centric, lmao the originality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: the aftermath of a party where mark lee gets piss-drunk and makes out with a certain lucas wong.a lumark social media au.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya girl back at it again with the social media fics, but with lumark this time! consider this a little continuation of jihoon is typing, but this time centered around nct dream. characters from that fic will also be appearing here, too!
> 
> note: if you don't want to read about trans, nonbinary, aromantic characters, or characters with disabilities, this fic is not for you.
> 
> enjoy (hopefully)!

rap god @marktothelee

[image attached] going✈college orientation

 

 

squawk @heresjohnny

MY BOY GOIN TO SCHOOOL FUCK IT UP @marktothelee

 

rap god @marktothelee

@heresjohnny i dont wanna say the lord's name in vain, but christ

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

@marktothelee @heresjohnny Mark baby I'm so proud of you!! Sorry I'm swamped at work but I hope you have fun!!

 

rap god @marktothelee

@lee_taeyong @heresjohnny you guys are worse than actual parents

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink

lol this is boring wheres daniel and seongwoo

 

god daniel @defdanik

@parkwink hey babe seongwoo hyung and i r otw!! he says hi and enjoy

 

not cute @parkwink

@defdanik i literally physically cant but thanks uwu

 

***

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

please. can somebody PLEASE get nomin away from me. they've literally been flirting throughout orientation.

 

moominkind @reonjuin

@fullsun wanna bail and get some ice cream

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

@reonjuin FUCK YES lets go rn

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

hyuck and injun left me, nomin are ignoring everything else, and jihoon is with his boyfriends. i hate being the single friend

 

moominkind @reonjuin

@marktothelee hyuck and i are not dating

 

rap god @marktothelee 

@reonjuin keep telling yourself that honey

 

not cute @parkwink

@marktothelee yo me and the boyfs r going out for dinner after this so just text me and we'll pick u up

 

rap god @marktothelee

@parkwink oh thank god. see u l8r

 

not cute @parkwink

@marktothelee no prob my dude

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink

[picture attached] mini dance club reunion!! @jinjjawanjeon @defdanik @marktothelee

 

 

rap god @marktothelee

im not even mad abt fourth wheeling... jihoon's boyfriends are h*t

 

not cute @parkwink

@marktothelee fat mood

 

***

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

mark stop being a thot challenge

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

@nanajaem we been knew he preferred older men

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

first day of class ACK

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [8:48 am]

 

taeyong: Did you have breakfast?

taeyong: Do you have your school map with you?

taeyong: Don't forget your keys.

taeyong: God, I'm so proud of you.

 

mark: hyung pls...

 

taeyong: I can't help it! My baby's first day of college! 

taeyong: You're not feeling too bad today? Do I need to call Dr. Jung?

 

mark: no, im okay

 

taeyong: You didn't forget your T patches? 

 

mark: nope, all good hyung

 

taeyong: Okay. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible.

 

mark: i know 

mark: thanks, hyung

 

taeyong: Have fun, love you ❤

 

mark: love you too ❤

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink 

ugh tell me AGAIN why world history is required in an applied dance course

 

not cute @parkwink

at least @marktothelee is here to distract me

 

rap god @marktothelee

@parkwink we are here to LEARN, jihoon

 

not cute @parkwink

@marktothelee ew mark stop being such a nerd 

 

stream #OverMySkin uglies @davidlee

@parkwink @marktothelee maybe if you actually listened you would get good grades

 

not cute @parkwink

@davidlee @marktothelee quiet, brat

 

rap god @marktothelee

@davidlee @parkwink you heard the man

 

stream #OverMySkin uglies @davidlee

@marktothelee @parkwink us lees have to stick together against stupid parks

 

not cute @parkwink

@davidlee @marktothelee i resent that deeply

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink

oop one of our history classmates is kinda hot...

 

 

not cute @parkwink

NOT @ MARK LITERALLY STUTTERING IN FRONT OF HOT HISTORY CLASSMATE FKDJJFKDJD

 

rap god @marktothelee

@parkwink SHUT

 

 

rap god @marktothelee

he really is hot tho... yeet

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@marktothelee text me thot

 

rap god @marktothelee

@jenojam you spend too much time with jaemin and donghyuck

 

***

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@marktothelee has a cruuuuuush

 

rap god @marktothelee

@jungjae leave me alone and go suck on sicheng hyung's dick or smth

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@marktothelee :(

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

@marktothelee @jungjae IM NFKDJFJDKFKFK

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [4:38 pm]

 

donghyuck: it's been two weeks and mark hasn't been anywhere but the dorm and class

donghyuck: ew

 

mark: why are we friends again

 

jeno: don't be mean :(

jeno: you know mark is shy

 

mark: THANK YOU

 

jeno: but seriously, you need to get out more :D

 

jisung: is mark being a lameass again

 

mark: that's hyung to you, brat

 

jisung: i guess...

 

donghyuck: tbh tho you only hang out with us and jaehyun hyung's friends

 

mark: that's all the friends i need

 

donghyuck: ew :/

 

mark: i swear i am gonna kick you out of this gc

 

donghyuck: try me bitch

 

***

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

AY AY AYYYYY DANCE TROUPE PARTY TONIGHTTTT

 

jaeh(oe)wan @vocal_jjaeni

@jinjjawanjeon you graduated why are you going to a party

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

@vocal_jjaeni designated driver for my boyfs oof

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [7:38 pm]

 

donghyuck: [image attached]

donghyuck: @mark

 

jaemin: @ mark

 

jeno: @ mark

 

mark: no

 

donghyuck: cmon man it'll be fun

 

jeno: it's probably gonna be people you know anyways, it's the dance troupe :D

 

jaemin: what harm can it do

 

mark: well if you put it like that...

mark: i guess i can go

 

donghyuck: noice

donghyuck: any of yall coming besides me and mork

 

jaemin: jeno and i are staying in tonight

 

jeno: uwu

 

donghyuck: ew

donghyuck: renjun?

 

jeno: asleep, he pulled an all nighter

 

donghyuck: yallz are LAAAAAAME

donghyuck: including mark

 

mark: im literally the only one coming with you

 

chenle: why does no one ever ask me and jisung

 

jaemin: you guys are underage

jaemin: and six hours away

 

jisung: yeah so??

 

mark: taeyong hyung will be so disappointed in us

 

donghyuck: nothing new

 

mark: sigh

 

***

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

if anyone sees mark and thinks he's a hot piece of ass just know that that's MY work and MY eighteen dollar eyeliner on him

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink

[image attached] hv i mentioend i lvoe my boyfirendss? i LOOOVIVE my boyfrineds

 

god daniel @defdanik

@parkwink im crying @jinjjawanjeon this is so cute lov u 2

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

@defdanik @parkwink we're literally next to eo but love u 3

 

 

dansheeng mosheen @parkcham

CAN SEONGWOO AND DANIEL GET JIHOON TO STOP SOFT RANTING TO ME ABOUT THEM

 

uwu nation @bunnyseob

@parkcham oh let them be!!

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

@parkcham fucking @ us next time smh

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

not @ donghyuck ditching me the moment we step into the frat house

 

***

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

why is mark here oh my god taeyong is gonna have an aneurysm

 

seucheong @chickwin

@jungjae Did you forget Taeyong hyung can see your tweets

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@chickwin some points were made

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

@jungjae @chickwin Mark is WHERE??

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@lee_taeyong @chickwin church

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

@jungjae @chickwin You literally just posted a snap of you at that dance troupe party.

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@lee_taeyong @chickwin i cant read suddenly, i dont know

 

seucheong @chickwin

@jungjae @lee_taeyong Why are we dating

 

***

 

osaka thot @yutakoyaki

[video attached] @tenouttaten out here whylin

 

vroom vroom by exo cbx slaps @doeingbunny

@yutakoyakj I've never seen someone dance sexily to africa by toto

 

osaka thot @yutakoyaki

@qiankun pls come get him he might start taking his clothes off

 

kun ge@qiankun

@yutakoyaki I hate being the responsible one. 

 

osaka thot@yutakoyaki

@qiankun lmao just take it out on your roommate bro

 

kun ge @qiankun

@yutakoyaki Oh I will. There'll be a surprise in his bed tomorrow.

 

osaka thot @yutakoyaki

@qiankun ... im not gonna ask

 

***

 

junguwu @zeuswoo

[image attached] @jungjae @tenouttaten @yutakoyaki @chickwin Thanks for inviting Lucas and I!

 

***

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

mark's crush arrived yeet

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@fullsun is he hot

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

[image attached] @nanajaem bitch...

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@fullsun damn ;(

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@nanajaem @fullsun babe im right here ;(

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@jenojam @fullsun who

 

rap god @marktothelee

@nanajaem @jenojam @fullsun LEE DONGHYUCK ANSWER MY TEXTS

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

@marktothelee you're not the boss of me

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

note to self: do not go with donghyuck to parties

 

rap god @marktothelee

also note to self: inform older brother of extracurricular activities

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@marktothelee yo since taeyong's busted you already maybe you can hang with us?

 

rap god @marktothelee

@jungjae wru i'll go there

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@marktothelee by the pool lol see u bro

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

fuck

 

***

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

ok i feel kinda bad abt leaving mark alone now

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

WAIT WHAT THE FUCKDKDJDJFKDK

 

they need singers like me @fullsun

HOLY SHIT DKJDDJKDJSK

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@fullsun ???

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [1:27 am]

 

renjun: just woke up from a ten hour nap

renjun: i feel so fresh

 

donghyuck: RENJUN SHH

donghyuck: YALL

donghyuck: [video attached]

 

jaemin: THE KFJDKJFKDJFK

 

renjun: oh my GOD????

renjun: OK IM NOT EVEN MAD YOU SHUT ME UP NOW FKHDKFKDKD

 

jeno: MARK OUTCHEA WILDING DKJFKFJFKF

 

jaemin removed jisung from the chat.

 

jaemin removed chenle from the chat.

 

donghyuck: JAEMIN IM YELLINGJFKFJDJDKKSKS

 

jaemin: OUR CHILDREN DONT NEED TO SEE THIS DEBAUCHERY

 

renjun: HAS TAEYONG HYUNG SEEN THIS FKJDFHKDKD

 

jeno: DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE OF SHOCK??

 

donghyuck: i already sent it to johnny hyung KFJDJFKJDKDJD

 

jaemin: DONGHYUCK OH MY GOD KFJDJFJDKDK

 

***

 

not cute @parkwink

BITCH FJJSJFKFK @marktothelee TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET HOME!!! IF YOU GET HOME? HOLY SHIT JUST TEXT ME FJJFJFJFJFK

 

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

IM CRYINGGGGG @marktothelee THE THOT JUMPED OUT

 

 

your unintentional fave @chenlele

can someone please tell me what happened with mark hyung :(

 

JEFFREY? @jungjae

@chenlele some1 got a little too cozy with him... if u know what i mean ;)

 

your unintentional fave @chenlele

@jungjae no, hyung, i dont

 

osaka thot @yutakoyaki

@chenlele @jungjae JAEHYUN SPARE HIM, HE'S JUST A CHILD

 

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

Mark did WHAT now.

 

squawk @heresjohnny

@lee_taeyong our son... we lost him... where did we go wrong

 

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

I never should have introduced Mark to you @jinjjawanjeon. 

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

@lee_taeyong I DIDN'T EVEN JOIN THE GAME??? and mark was the one that kissed the guy first

 

your unintentional fave @chenlele

@jinjjawanjeon @lee_taeyong OH WORM???

 

minhyun hype train @jinjjawanjeon

@chenlele @lee_taeyong you know you look just like one of my boyfriend's friends

 

suffering @lee_taeyong

@jinjjawanjeon @chenlele STOP STEALING MY CHILDREN.

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

i have a hangover and 50 unread messages. please

 

rap god @marktothelee

what is everyone in my inbox yelling about...

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [12:37 pm]

 

mark: FUCK

 

donghyuck: oh hello mark

donghyuck: i see you're awake

 

mark: DEMON

mark: YOU ACTUALLY TOOK A VID??

 

renjun: ngl it was kinda hot

 

mark: RENJUN???

 

renjun: what? you two were really into it

 

mark: OK THATS ENOUGH FROM YOU

mark: donghyuck what else did i do???

 

donghyuck: why would i tell you

 

mark: because i will literally murder you if you don't

 

donghyuck: i find that hard to believe

 

jaemin: can we add chenle and jisung back please they won't stop messaging me

 

jeno: it's because you're weak for them

 

jaemin: well if love is a weakness, i don't want to live in this world

 

renjun: inspiring

 

mark: can we PLEASE get back to MY problems

 

donghyuck: for the eldest one here you sure are selfish

 

mark: UGHHH

 

jaemin added chenle to the chat.

 

jaemin added jisung to the chat.

 

jisung: FINALLY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MARK HYUNG

 

mark: same question

 

chenle: oh EW is that what making out looks like? i'm never kissing anyone

 

jisung: MARK HYUNG MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE???

 

jeno: ye it was hot history classmate

jeno: you know we still don't know his name

 

mark: like i know

 

donghyuck: it's lucas, he was on jungwoo hyung's twitter

 

renjun: that's such a hot name

 

mark: renjun.

 

renjun: sorry

 

donghyuck: i just found his fb

 

jisung: im sorry but i still cant get over the fact that mark hyung made out with this apparently hot guy

 

chenle: not apparently, he is SUPER hot

chenle: aww he volunteers at an animal rescue center!!!!

 

jaemin: date him

 

jeno: marry him

 

mark: there will be no dates or weddings! i barely know him!

 

donghyuck: but you could

 

 

mark: you're scaring me

 

donghyuck: im just saying!! he obviously thinks you're attractive if he made out with you, why not give him a chance??

 

mark: he probably doesn't even remember we made out, how would i bring that up??

mark: hey, we met at a party and tried to eat each others' faces off, let's date?

 

jaemin: that's exactly what you should say

 

mark: NO!!!

mark: i'm more than content to forget about last night and everything else that may or may not have happened, thank you very much

 

donghyuck: let's see

 

***

 

rap god @marktothelee

i just... keep finding drunken selfies with bad flash on my phone

 

rap god @marktothelee

how does he look good in every single one im...

 

 

not cute @parkwink

when did mark's life get more interesting than mine

 

rap god @marktothelee

@parkwink it always was, i was just never thirsting after two college guys

 

not cute @parkwink

@marktothelee low blow, lee. low blow

 

***

 

**unknown number** [7:55 pm]

 

unknown: Hey Mark

 

mark: who is this

 

unknown: It's Lucas, from world history

unknown: You gave me your number last night

 

 

**yo asshats** [7:57 pm]

 

mark: [image attached]

mark: FUCK

 

donghyuck: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 

mark: I WAS HELLA HAMMERED?? HOW DID I EVEN MANAGE TO GIVE HIM MY NUMBER

 

jaemin: TEXT HIM BACK THOT

 

 

**lucas???** [8:00 pm]

 

mark: oh hey

mark: i totally forgot i gave you my number, sorry about that

 

lucas: Oh, my apologies

lucas: You probably didn't expect me to text then

 

mark: it's cool, i don't mind

mark: to be honest, i've forgotten most of what happened last night haha

 

lucas: You haven't forgotten everything, I hope

 

 

**yo asshats** [8:04 pm]

 

mark: [image attached]

mark: HE

 

renjun: OH MY GODJDKDJDKD

 

chenle: things that lucas did: THAT

 

donghyuck: FLIRT BACK DUMB BITCH

 

mark: NO

 

 

**lucas???** [8:07 pm]

 

mark: ummm

mark: would you mind filling me in?

 

lucas: Oh wow, you really forgot

lucas: Well, I'm pretty sure you had like five shots of vodka and three shots of tequila

 

mark: oh god...

mark: i drank that much?

 

lucas: Yeah haha

lucas: And a ton of other mixed drinks

 

mark: was i with you and jaehyun hyung's friends the whole time?

 

lucas: Pretty much

lucas: Then you played beer pong and a bunch of other games with us

lucas: Should I really tell you everything?

 

mark: please. don't spare anything

 

lucas: Well, if you say so...

lucas: We started playing spin the bottle and we got picked

 

mark: OKAY maybe you shouldn't tell me everything

 

lucas: But I was just getting to the good part :)

lucas: You're a very good kisser, Mark Lee

 

mark: ummm

 

lucas: I know we may have been drunk then but I really like you

lucas: And your face

lucas: Cause seriously, the moment you walked into history class with your friend, I was smitten

 

mark: oh my god

mark: i uh

mark: i also

mark: think you're very attractive

 

lucas: I know, you told me like ten times last night

lucas: So... would you like to go out?

 

 

**yo asshats** [8:20 pm]

 

mark: [image attached]

mark: you guys.

mark: i am deceased

 

jaemin: aww he kept count of how many drinks you had??

 

jeno: nvm that he told you you were a good kisser???

 

donghyuck: no fair mark totally sucked when he made out with me

 

mark: donghyuck i will murder you

 

chenle: he was probably just saying that to be nice lmaooo

 

jisung: r we just ignoring the fact that this totally handsome dude told mark he liked him

 

mark: why does he even like me im

 

donghyuck: ^ rt

 

renjun: noah fence but you're actually pretty good looking, mark

 

mark: renjun is there something you'd like to tell me

 

renjun: yo im just saying, all of you are fine.

renjun: would never think of dating any of yall tho

 

donghyuck: chaotic aro

 

renjun: yeet

 

mark: ehem

 

donghyuck: damn mark ur so whiny :/

 

mark: wow ok

 

jaemin: for real tho, u like the guy right? what harm can it be

 

chenle: he might secretly be a serial killer

 

jaemin: thank you, chenle

 

mark: idk?? i just dont wanna jump into it that quickly

mark: we made out and suddenly we're dating? thats just not me

 

jeno: well you could always be friends

 

donghyuck: yeah. with a shit ton of unsolved sexual tension

 

mark: thanks, donghyuck

 

renjun: get to know him better, see if he's actually a serial killer

 

mark: ok im gonna text him

 

jisung: go get em, tiger

 

 

**lucas???** [8:27 pm]

mark: i'd love to go out

mark: but is it ok if we go out as friends?

mark: like bros

 

lucas: Oh yeah, absolutely

lucas: This is honestly more than what I expected I would be getting

lucas: I expected a flat out refusal

 

mark: how could i lol

mark: you seem very nice

mark: during the times you weren't making out with me

 

lucas: I try my best ;)

lucas: Is this Thursday after class okay? I just found out about this awesome place that serves bingsu in a watermelon

 

mark: are you kidding?? i love watermelon!!

mark: thursday is great

 

lucas: Alright, see you on Thursday cutie

 

mark: you too :)

 

 

**yo asshats** [8:31 pm]

 

mark: [images attached]

mark: alright I DID IT

 

donghyuck: your local trans boy shaking the table

 

jaemin: "as bros"

jaemin: aight

 

chenle: he called you cutie!!

chenle: and you didnt even acknowledge it!!!

 

mark: I GOT NERVOUS OK

 

donghyuck: you're hopeless

 

mark: i agree with you for once

mark: wish me luck, i need it

 

jaemin: where's that vid of the drag queens sipping their drinks

 

mark: i hate yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will probably be around 5 chapters long. i have the skeleton mapped out, but i've only finished chapter 1 so far, so updates will probably be slow.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments will be much appreciated. til the next update!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and lucas go out on a not-date. jisung is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter summary... UGH my mind

**taeyongie hyung** [9:04 pm]

 

taeyong: Lee Minhyung, what is this I hear about you kissing a boy?

 

mark: haha hi hyung

mark: oh, you know

mark: we were just playing spin the bottle, things happened

 

taeyong: Things like that boy's tongue shoved down your throat?

taeyong: In all the years I've raised you, this is probably the most traumatic experience I've ever had.

 

mark: hyung its all cool

mark: it was nice and consensual

 

taeyong: NICE?

taeyong: That boy could have given you mono! He could have had oral herpes!

 

mark: im pretty sure i have neither of those things

mark: just a hangover

 

taeyong: Drink plenty of water and heat up that soup I made for you.

taeyong: I'm just worried about you! All alone like that... Making out with questionable guys at a party...

 

mark: lucas is jaehyun hyung's friend

 

taeyong: That makes me even more skeptical of him.

 

mark: haha true

mark: but hyung honestly

mark: chill

 

taeyong: I know, I know.

taeyong: You're just growing up so fast...

 

mark: im still your baby :)

mark: are you free tomorrow? we can have dinner with johnny hyung

 

taeyong: Okay. I still resent him for showing me that video of you though.

 

mark: haha

mark: see u tmrw

mark: love u

 

taeyong: Love you too.

 

***

 

where's my wig @perfectten

KUN PUT A FRUIT BASKET IN MY BED I FUCKING HATE HIMMMMMMM

 

kun ge @qiankun

@perfectten It's what she deserves.

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

[image attached] i love my gay dads @lee_taeyong @heresjohnny

 

responsible dad 2 @heresjohnny

@marktothelee @lee_taeyong love you too, son :*

 

 

an actual witch @fullsun

why are mark and taeyong hyung so cute... all i have is stupid jeno

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@fullsun hey :(

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@jenojam im jk youre the best cousin ever <3

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@fullsun :D

 

***

 

that art major™ @reonjuin

another week of suffering! i hate my life

 

jaehyun sucks @chickwin

@reonjuin You've been in college for literally two weeks

 

that art major™ @reonjuin

@chickwin and yet it has already sucked the life out of me

 

jaehyun sucks @chickwin

@reonjuin Touché

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

HELLO KOREA AND HELLO WORLD. IT IS A BLESSED MONDAY TODAY

 

[demon dolphin sounds] @chenlele

@marktothelee but you hate mondays

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@chenlele nonsense! mondays come after sunday, when our spirits are full from worshiping the lord!

 

[demon dolphin sounds] @chenlele

@marktothelee ... aight

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [8:48 am]

 

donghyuck: [image attached]

donghyuck: mark's just happy cause he's counting down the days til his ~date~

 

jaemin: oooo where are you going? cafe? movies?

jaemin: GASP amusement park???

 

jeno: ok hear me out

jeno: maybe

jeno: you guys are going skydiving

 

mark: i dont know honestly? we havent brought it up yet

 

renjun: you guys arent texting?

 

mark: nah we've been texting

mark: just not about the hangout

mark: which is NOT a date, by the way, donghyuck

 

donghyuck: call it whatever you want yall are still hanging out alone

 

mark: quiet, demon

 

***

 

sicheng y u like dis :( @jungjae

[image attached] double date game strong @chickwin @kimmingoo @the8ball

 

mean goo @kimmingoo

@jungjae We look cute uwu

 

sicheng y u like dis :( @jungjae

@kimmingoo stfu you and minghao just kept taking pics kjfhdgkfhf

 

minghao @the8ball

@jungjae @kimmingoo We gotta let the instagrammers eat cake

 

***

 

responsible dad 1 @lee_taeyong

[image attached] Guess who surprised me at work with lunch :D

 

responsible dad 2 @heresjohnny

@lee_taeyong lmao babe @ me next time

 

responsible dad 1 @lee_taeyong

@heresjohnny :P Thanks again for bringing my fave

 

responsible dad 2 @heresjohnny

@lee_taeyong anything for u uwu

 

***

 

that art major™ @reonjuin

not @ mark daydreaming... IN THE MIDDLE OF MUSIC THEORY

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@reonjuin who is he and what did he do to mark

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@nanajaem @reonjuin its thursday... yall already know wtf is going on

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

:)

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@marktothelee ?

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee @jenojam ??

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@marktothelee @jenojam @nanajaem ???

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@jenojam @nanajaem @fullsun can yall not

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [9:19 pm]

 

renjun: [image attached]

renjun: what is the meaning of this cryptic tweet

 

mark: :)

 

renjun: he did it again...

 

mark: damn can a guy not be happy around here

 

donghyuck: bitch you better give us a 12 pt times new roman apa format essay detailing EVERY SECOND of that date

 

mark: not a date

mark: but aight ill tell yall tmrw at lunch

 

jaemin: i love living my life vicariously through others!

 

***

 

an actual witch @fullsun

icb mark got a boyfriend bc i put some damn eye makeup on him. my impact

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@fullsun STOP he's not my boyfriend

 

[demon dolphin sounds] @chenlele

@marktothelee @fullsun mark and [REDACTED] sitting in a tree

 

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

im never telling anyone anything again

 

***

 

**jeffrey hyung** [9:30 pm]

 

jaehyun: so :-)

 

mark: so?

 

jaehyun: so how did it go with lucas

 

mark: are you spying for taeyong hyung rn

 

jaehyun: no!! i would never betray you like that

 

mark: ...

 

jaehyun: ok i would, if he threatened to kill me

jaehyun: but he doesnt even know you guys went out so

jaehyun: TELL MEEEEE

 

mark: we went to the movies and the arcade

 

jaehyun: uwu thats adorable

 

mark: you mean he's adorable

mark: he's like a huge puppy!! how do you deal with him

 

jaehyun: i dont know honestly

jaehyun: you guys are so cute :(( when sicheng and i went on our first date all he did was frown at me

 

mark: not a date

mark: and to be fair, he still frowns at you all the time

 

jaehyun: true

 

mark: i was literally laughing the entire night he's so funny

mark: he cant speak korean that well but he's so good at expressing himself haha

mark: man i really enjoyed myself

 

jaehyun: not a date... aight

 

mark: shh we're taking it slow

 

jaehyun: AIGHT...

jaehyun: ttyl sicheng is calling me hehe

 

mark: whipped

 

jaehyun: i know :(

jaehyun: goodbye my favorite dongsaeng

 

mark: bye jaehyun

 

jaehyun: >:(

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [10:28 am]

 

taeyong: You and that Lucas kid went out on a date huh.

 

mark: jaehyun, that traitor...

mark: it wasnt even a date, hyung

mark: we just hung out

 

taeyong: Sounds like a date to me...

 

mark: as FRIENDS

 

taeyong: In any case, I'm glad you're getting out more! Even if it's with boys you made out with while piss drunk.

taeyong: Donghyuck was so worried about you.

 

mark: ... doesnt seem like it

 

taeyong: Oh, you know how he is.

taeyong: He's on your ass 24/7 but he messages me asking how to get you to talk to more people.

 

mark: sigh i know

mark: ill make sure to thank him

mark: but he doesnt need to worry about me, really

mark: you neither

mark: ill get around just fine

 

taeyong: Okay, I believe you.

taeyong: Talk to you later, my break is ending.

taeyong: Don't forget your meds, okay?

 

mark: kay hyung

mark: bye

 

***

 

that art major™ @reonjuin

TGIF UGH!!! TIME TO NAP

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@reonjuin injun you know its not a nap if you sleep for twelve hours...

 

that art major™ @reonjuin

@jenojam let me live my life jeno

 

***

 

**the best awesomest most handsome dongsaeng ever** [8:30 pm]

 

chenle: hey hyung

 

mark: i still resent you changing your contact name

mark: awesomest isnt even a word

 

chenle: ugh mark hyung stop being a nerd for a second

 

mark: ...

 

chenle: its about jisung

 

mark: why what happened???

 

chenle: its not that big

chenle: its just that hes been really quiet recently

chenle: idk why

chenle: he usually tells me everything

 

mark: its probably really private then

 

chenle: thats not all, hes just straight up not talking to me

chenle: i mean we still hang out but he doesnt talk as much :(

chenle: i really want to help but im afraid ill step over the line

 

mark: well, you could always tell him you're there for him

mark: don't push him to tell you anything or whatever, just let him know

 

chenle: yeah okay

chenle: im just kinda scared cause he's gone really quiet

chenle: can you talk to him, please?

chenle: he only ever listens to you

 

mark: well thats true

mark: alright, chenle. but no promises

 

chenle: thank you hyung!!

chenle: i was just kidding, youre not a nerd

 

mark: i know

 

chenle: i miss you hyung :(

 

mark: aww i miss you too <3

mark: good luck with school

 

chenle: you too hyung

chenle: talk to you tmrw

 

mark: good night lele

 

***

 

**my baby** [9:05 pm]

 

mark: hey jisungie

mark: how's school

 

jisung: oh, you know

jisung: sucks

 

mark: sad to hear :/

mark: ok i cant beat around the bush anymore, chenle asked me to talk to you

 

jisung: about what

 

mark: he says you've been really quiet recently

 

jisung: oh...

jisung: im just going through some stuff

jisung: i dont want him to worry thats all

 

mark: i dont think its working, he's really worried about you

 

jisung: i'll try talking to him more then

 

mark: alright

mark: you know hyung is here if you wanna talk about it, right?

 

jisung: i know

jisung: im sleepy, night hyung

 

mark: okay

mark: night jisungie

 

***

 

**lucas... wow** [7:05 am]

 

lucas: Hi Mark

 

mark: why are you awake

 

lucas: Let's get right to that

lucas: I lost my copy of the worksheet Prof Kim gave us last week

lucas: Can I photocopy yours? Assuming you haven't done it yet

 

mark: you're lucky this is one of the rare times i procrastinate

mark: alright, let's meet up and we can work on it together

 

lucas: Awesome, thanks so much man

lucas: Would breakfast be okay? My treat

 

mark: oh no, you bought the food last time

mark: i'll pay

 

lucas: If you insist

lucas: Is the diner in front of the engineering building okay?

 

mark: yep gimme like 10 mins

 

lucas: Aight see you

 

mark: bye lucas

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

how tf am i supposed to look good when all i own is oversized shirts...

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@marktothelee second date ALREADY? everybody say thank you donghyuck

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@fullsun i swear you have like, a seventh sense for this kind of thing

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@marktothelee what's the sixth

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@fullsun if a guy is trash or not

 

an actual witch @fullsun

@marktothelee true. the trick is most of the time they're trash

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

this guy just took the chair out for me. perhaps my heart went woosh

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

i knew he was a linguistics major but... he can speak FIVE languages??? OOF

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee guess he'll have no trouble speaking french between your legs

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

@nanajaem blocked, muted, reported. not in this christian household

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee we all knew you were imagining it!

 

***

 

mad @doeingbunny

SOMEONE THOUGHT JUNGWOO WAS TAEMIN AND ASKED FOR AN AUTOGRAPH IM WHEEZING

 

ʲᵘⁿᵍʷᵒᵒ @zeuswoo

@doeingbunny STOP SHE WAS SO DISAPPOINTED DFJGSDFGHJFGD

 

***

 

sicheng y u like dis :( @jungjae

i feel personally attacked every time sicheng tweets

 

jaehyun sucks @chickwin

@jungjae I feel personally attacked every time you show up on my doorstep

 

sicheng y u like dis :( @jungjae

@chickwin ye but u love me

 

jaehyun sucks @chickwin

@jungjae Perhaps

 

***

 

**the best awesomest most handsome dongsaeng ever** [7:29 pm]

 

mark: how did it go with jisung? any improvements?

 

chenle: he's talking more now

chenle: but he still hasn't told me what's bugging him

 

mark: give it time

mark: you're his best friend, i'm sure he'll tell you

mark: and if he doesn't, that's okay too

 

chenle: okay

chenle: i just don't like seeing him hurt :(

 

mark: i know

mark: it'll all work out, promise

 

chenle: okay

 

the best awesomest most handsome dongsaeng ever [7:35 pm]

 

chenle: hyung

chenle: what do i do if i like someone but dont know if they like me back

 

mark: oh well

mark: tell them how you feel, thats a sure way to know

 

chenle: but what if they dont like me back??

 

mark: oh, im sure they do

 

chenle: ???

 

mark: just trust hyung on this

 

chenle: ok??

 

mark: :)

mark: bye chenle!

 

chenle: HYUNG??

 

***

 

**my baby** [10:38 pm]

 

jisung: hyung please can i talk to you

jisung: it's important

 

mark: of course

 

jisung: i think

jisung: i may be nonbinary

 

mark: jisung, that's great!

 

jisung: you're okay with it?

 

mark: course i am, jisungie.

 

jisung: you don't hate me?

 

mark: how could i?

mark: i love you so much, jisungie. nothing can change that.

 

jisung: thanks hyung

jisung: really

jisung: i love you too

 

mark: are you planning on telling anyone else soon?

 

jisung: maybe just the other hyungs

jisung: i'm worried

 

mark: i understand

mark: i was pretty nervous when i came out too but you know your hyungs

 

jisung: yeah

jisung: there's something else i'm worried about, too

 

mark: chenle?

 

jisung: how did you know?

 

mark: i just do

 

jisung: what if he doesn't swing that way?

 

mark: only one way to find out, isn't there?

mark: but if you're not ready to tell him about being nonbinary, then take your time

 

jisung: i am ready

jisung: he's my best friend, i can trust him

jisung: i don't think i'm ready to tell him that i like him, though

 

mark: do what you think is right and what makes you comfortable

mark: i just want you to be happy

 

jisung: i am

jisung: i have you

jisung: thank you hyung. really

 

mark: it's nothing, jisungie

mark: thank you for trusting me enough to tell me

mark: you know i'm here for you no matter what

 

jisung: i know

jisung: i'll leave you alone now, it's kinda late

 

mark: alright

 

jisung: night, mark hyung

jisung: thanks again

 

mark: you're welcome

mark: good night, jisungie

 

***

 

panicked gay @marktothelee

my kids are growing up so well...

 

responsible dad 1 @lee_taeyong

@marktothelee What kids

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [5:04 pm]

 

jisung: hey hyungs

jisung: i have something to say

jisung: i'm nonbinary, and i would really appreciate it if you guys used my proper pronouns

jisung: they/them is fine

 

jaemin: of course!!

jaemin: anything for you jisungie

 

jeno: thanks for telling us <3

 

donghyuck: of course baby

 

renjun: im proud of you :)

 

jisung: thank you, hyungs

jisung: i love you

 

donghyuck: :(((

donghyuck: we love you too

 

 

**yo asshats** [7:25 pm]

 

chenle: hello, another important announcement

chenle: jisung and i are dating

chenle: announcement over, please commence with your regularly scheduled activities

 

jeno: WHAT

 

donghyuck: FINALLY

 

renjun: rt

 

jaemin: aww my babies im so happy for you!!

 

jisung: :)

 

 

**yo asshats** [8:49 pm]

 

jaemin: lmao chenle and jisung got together before mark and lucas

 

mark: SHUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me!! in the comments!!!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucas meets the parents, and jaemin and jeno encounter an unexpected bump in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

he took me to the animal shelter he volunteers at :(

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

perhaps im in l*ve

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee just fuck already

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

Hey everybody :)

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

FUCK

 

geohoon @parkwink

@marktothelee subtle

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [3:09 pm]

 

mark: why is my life like this

 

renjun: lmao mark get fucked

 

jaemin: he'd love that

 

renjun: LMFAOOOOO

 

jeno: JAEMIN KFJGDKDKS

 

chenle: im betting they arent even mutuals yet

 

mark: no comment

 

jaemin: mark hasn't followed back yet. embarrassing

 

renjun: oomf-zoned

 

mark: STOP OK ill follow him geez

 

jaemin: great now yall can mutually witness the gay panic you put each other in

 

mark: excuse me?

 

jaemin: um lucas and i have the same comm class?

 

renjun: jaemin dsjgdjfghjd

 

mark: and you didnt TELL me???

mark: i need better friends

 

jaemin: oh honey we're the best you can do

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [4:39 pm]

 

donghyuck: girl we going✈mass delete?

 

mark: its too late now...

mark: why did his first hello tweet get so much clout??

 

donghyuck: uh cause hes hot, popular, and hot?

donghyuck: so you better get moving before one of his admirers snatches him up

 

mark: ...

 

donghyuck: yo, im just sayin...

donghyuck: some of the people that like him aint half bad

donghyuck: which is why i cant fathom why he likes you. cause youre more than half bad

donghyuck: like... a solid 60 per cent

 

mark: why are we friends again

 

donghyuck: because you value my presence, advice, and superior fashion sense

 

mark: i hate that its true

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

i was betrayed twice (2x) today

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee talk shit get hit marcus lee @fullsun

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@nanajaem @fullsun you two are actual DEMONS

 

***

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

me: *picks up a paintbrush*

fucking donghyuck: ooo she uh artist or whuteva

 

HAECHAN?! @fullsun

@reonjuin OOOOO SHE UH ARTIST OR WHUTEVA

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

@fullsun stop

 

***

 

LEGEND @chenlele

don't @ me but i miss my SO :(

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@chenlele have fun in shanghai!! jisung says they miss u

 

LEGEND @chenlele

@nanajaem like we're not texting jfdgkjdf tell them i miss them too :(

 

***

 

**crackhead** [12:29 pm]

 

lucas: Mark

lucas: My man

lucas: My bro

lucas: My broseph

 

mark: stop or im blocking you

 

lucas: Tough crowd ;(

lucas: Anyways I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get dinner tonight?

 

mark: oh sorry :( im going out with my brother and his boyfriend

 

lucas: Aw too bad :c Maybe next time?

 

mark: sure

mark: wait actually taeyong hyung said you should come along

mark: his treat

 

lucas: Are you sure? I don't want to intrude

 

mark: its okay he wants to meet you

 

lucas: He does??

lucas: Well I can't say no then now can I

 

mark: i suppose not

mark: where do you live? we can pick you up

 

lucas: Hyacinth dorms

lucas: See you ❤

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

[REST.]

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

Chill on the outside, a flaming hot mess on the inside

 

 

sicheng's slave ❤ @jungjae

we meeting the parents now huh @wongsushi

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@jungjae I'm sorry? I don't understand what you're saying

 

sicheng's slave ❤ @jungjae

@wongsushi DON'T PLAY THE FOREIGNER CARD ON ME JFGFDHK

 

***

 

chicago's pride @heresjohnny

oof mark's new bf is hot...

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@heresjohnny DELETE THIS BEFORE DONGHYUCK FINDS IT

 

HAECHAN?! @fullsun

@marktothelee @heresjohnny TOO LATE BITCH @wongsushi

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@fullsun @marktothelee @heresjohnny Hi Johnny hyung! Thanks for the dinner tonight :)

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@fullsun @marktothelee @heresjohnny I look forward to meeting you too, Donghyuck! 

 

 

chicago's pride @heresjohnny

@marktothelee handsome AND well-mannered... you chose well, son

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

thank god he's an angel

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee Me? :)

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@wongsushi i forgot you had twitter now please ignore that

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [10:29 pm]

 

taeyong: :)))

 

mark: what

 

taeyong: :))))

taeyong: [images attached]

 

mark: why did you send two different pictures of you giving a thumbs up

 

taeyong: Johnny is asleep so he can't take the pic of me giving a double thumbs up

taeyong: Because I APPROVE!!!

 

mark: of what

 

taeyong: Of Lucas, duh!

taeyong: I'm actually kinda glad you made out with him instead of some other guy.

 

mark: HYUNG PLEASE

 

taeyong: What? He's super nice and well-mannered.

taeyong: Don't think I didn't see him pull your chair out for you.

 

mark: yeah he does that

 

taeyong: He DOES that? Like it's a regular thing??

taeyong: Mark...

 

mark: fdjgjksfd i know im so weak for him

 

taeyong: Double thumbs up!!!

 

mark: hyung pls kfjhgkjhdfgkgd

 

***

 

**crackhead** [11:18 pm]

 

lucas: You seem really close with your brother

 

mark: yeah haha i love him

mark: he's all i ever had growing up, really

mark: our parents died when i was three

 

lucas: I'm so sorry to hear that

 

mark: it's fine, i never felt like anything was missing 

mark: taeyong hyung was always enough

mark: we lived with our grandparents but really it was him that raised me tbh

mark: it's just amazing that he had to deal with our parents loss and take care of me at the same time

mark: he always makes me feel loved, especially when i came out and had to get all my meds

mark: i just hope im making him proud

 

lucas: I'm sure you are

lucas: If he loves you as much as you say then he's going to be proud of you whatever you do

 

mark: thanks lucas :)

mark: i hope you had fun today

 

lucas: Course I did

lucas: It was cool of Taeyong hyung and Johnny to invite me

 

mark: they wanted to meet my new friend really bad i guess haha

 

lucas: It's really nice learning things about you, too

lucas: Thanks for tonight :)

 

mark: you too :)

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

my heart? she went woosh

 

***

 

LEGEND @chenlele

[image attached] reunited with my one and only baby uwu

 

***

 

god @hongjosh

Who introduced Seungcheol and Taeyong to each other? Do you know what you've done?

 

god @hongjosh

Every time they're together it's like a nice-off... they're so NICE... even I can't handle it

 

1-004-YOONJEONGHAN @jeonghanie

@hongjosh rmbr the time they couldnt even go into a restaurant cause they kept saying "no, after you"

 

god @hongjosh

@jeonghanie PLEASE the usher got so pissed

 

***

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

ummm of what use is yuta hyung as a TA if he won't show favoritism to ME

 

prince of japan @yutakoyaki

@reonjuin but you suck at math?? what am i supposed to show favoritism to

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

@yutakoyaki the fact that i'm ME?? honestly hyung i thought engineering majors were smart

 

 

prince of japan @yutakoyaki

I

 

sicheng's slave ❤ @jungjae

@yutakoyaki its either yeet or be yeeted

 

***

 

HAECHAN?! @fullsun

...

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [12:03 pm]

 

donghyuck: ...

 

mark: right

 

donghyuck: what happened??

 

mark: i thought you would know?? you're the cousin

 

donghyuck: you're the group guardian

 

mark: wow ok

 

donghyuck: do u think renjun knows

 

mark: he looks just as lost tho lemme check

 

***

 

**injunnie** [12:06 pm]

 

mark: injun

 

renjun: are you and donghyuck talking about nomin

 

mark: ye

mark: do u know what's up

 

renjun: no im super confused??

renjun: its like alaska up in here

renjun: jeno's hands have been in his pockets since this morning

 

mark: yeesh

mark: so no one knows what's up

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [12:07 pm]

 

mark: renjun doesnt know either??

 

donghyuck: it's THAT serious huh...

donghyuck: im gonna try to make jeno talk

donghyuck: ... im gonna try to make jeno sign

 

mark: good luck

 

***

 

**injunnie** [12:10 pm]

 

renjun: forget alaska we in the north pole

 

mark: i mean why sit with us when they're obviously fighting

mark: im so confused

 

renjun: jeno looks so upset im actually scared...

 

mark: i know?? yikes

mark: try and get smth out of jaemin? not now obviously

 

renjun: keyword being try

 

***

 

**nana** [12:15 pm]

 

jaemin: i know you guys are messaging about me and jeno. stop

 

mark: im sorry :((

 

jaemin: im not mad its just... sigh

jaemin: ill leave first it was a bad idea to sit with you guys

 

mark: no jaemin dont :(((

 

jaemin: nope, its jeno thats mad at me

jaemin: i should leave

jaemin: sorry for making lunch awkward

 

mark: text me later?

 

jaemin: yea 

 

***

 

**no jam brother** [5:38 pm]

 

jeno: were you guys talking about me and jaemin at lunch

 

mark: ... no

 

jeno: mark

 

mark: you guys are too sharp

 

jeno: jaemin and i were literally the only ones not on our phones

 

mark: sorry :(((

mark: what happened, if its ok to ask?

 

jeno: nah its fine

jeno: i would call you but i cant hear haha

 

mark: i guess

 

jeno: we're taking a break

 

mark: ??????

mark: what happened, man?

 

jeno: i really love jaemin but

jeno: he's suffocating me

 

mark: like?

 

jeno: i mean... he's too much sometimes

jeno: i love that he dotes on me but... sometimes he makes me feel like i can't do things on my own

jeno: i don't want to feel any more disabled than i already am

 

mark: ah

mark: i think i understand

mark: taeyong hyung is like that about my meds sometimes

 

jeno: yeah he really is haha

 

mark: what i do is i just tell him outright when he's being too overbearing

 

jeno: sigh i tried to do that but

jeno: i don't want to hurt jaemin's feelings

jeno: and i don't wanna seem ungrateful for all he's done for me

 

mark: hmm

mark: i'm sure jaemin will understand

mark: he really loves you, you know?

 

jeno: i know

 

mark: if you love someone you tell them these kinds of things

mark: and if they love you back they listen to you

mark: do you understand?

 

jeno: i understand

jeno: i'll try talking to him soon

jeno: i think i just need to blow off some steam

 

mark: good :)

 

jeno: thanks mark

 

mark: no problem jeno

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

[image attached] Thanks for taking me out to actual sushi @jungjae @chickwin

 

sicheng's slave ❤ @jungjae

@wongsushi @chickwin anything for u son uwu

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@jungjae @chickwin D-dad?

 

sicheng's slave ❤ @jungjae

@wongsushi @chickwin son...

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@jungjae @chickwin Dad...

 

jaehyun's master ❤ @chickwin

@wongsushi @jungjae Please kill me now

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

ive written like two songs in five hours WHO AM I???

 

geohoon @parkwink

@marktothelee i wonder who your muse is...

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@parkwink quiet thot

 

geohoon @parkwink

@marktothelee you know what... im not even mad. its true.

 

***

 

LEGEND @chenlele

are you our new dad? @wongsushi

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

Who was That

 

***

 

**yo asshats**  [2:58 pm]

 

donghyuck: CHENLE KSJGFLKSJD

 

renjun: CHENLE IM CRYING

 

jisung: what he do

 

donghyuck: [image attached]

 

jisung: IM YELLING FDJGKFJDGFFL

 

chenle: its a valid question

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

I GO OFFLINE TO STUDY FOR AN HOUR AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO

 

LEGEND @chenlele

@marktothelee uwu ily

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@chenlele you're grounded

 

***

 

**crackhead** [4:08 pm]

 

mark: i apologize wholeheartedly for my friend's behavior...

mark: actually make that friends cause they're all insane

 

lucas: Yeah I didn't even know you knew Jaemin

 

mark: i wish i didn't

mark: i basically RAISED him

mark: despite that he's usually up my ass teasing me along with donghyuck and renjun, those demons

 

lucas: Oh but they seem quite nice though

 

mark: to YOU

mark: anyways sorry about chenle he's just a little shit like that

 

lucas: I think it's nice you have loads of friends

 

mark: well, you have lots of friends too

 

lucas: Right now yeah

lucas: But I really envy what you have with your friends

lucas: Like you said, you grew up with them right?

 

mark: yeah

mark: we all went to the same elementary school

 

lucas: And now you're all in the same college

lucas: That's just really amazing to me, how you guys have made it work for what, over ten years?

 

mark: we have because i dont think im going to get rid of them easily haha

mark: but yeah now that i think about it we have known each other for a pretty long time

 

lucas: That's what I'm really jealous of you know

lucas: My family and I moved around a lot before college so I never really got that experience

lucas: Growing up with people, knowing everything about them

lucas: You guys have such a deep friendship and it's honestly such a great thing to see

 

mark: well its not how long you've known your friends really

mark: its about how much you care for them

mark: i have loads of friends from elementary school that i never bother to keep up with and vice versa

mark: i guess something about us just clicked

mark: and now we're stuck with each other forever haha

 

lucas: I suppose 

 

mark: i'm sure you'll find friends like the ones i have

 

lucas: Haven't I already?

 

mark: who?

 

lucas: You, dummy

 

mark: aww

mark: that means so much to me, thanks man

mark: you're a really good friend, too

 

lucas: Stop you're making me blush

 

mark: god you're so lame 

 

***

 

**nana** [5:29 pm]

 

jaemin: hey mark

 

mark: yes nana

 

jaemin: do you think i'm too overbearing?

 

mark: with jeno?

 

jaemin: so he told you huh

 

mark: did he tell you?

 

jaemin: no, i figured it out

jaemin: i thought i didn't do anything wrong recently

jaemin: then i realized it was because i was thinking i didn't do anything wrong

 

mark: well that's good, jaemin

mark: at least you know what's bothering jeno

 

jaemin: yeah

jaemin: i just wish he told me instead of just avoiding me like that

 

mark: he doesn't want to hurt your feelings

 

jaemin: well, if he told me i'd understand

 

mark: he knows that now

 

jaemin: i don't know, i think it's because things have changed

jaemin: we aren't in our neighborhood anymore, people might not understand jeno's needs

jaemin: i feel like i've become more protective because of that

 

mark: you can't control everything, nana

 

jaemin: sigh

jaemin: i know

jaemin: i just miss him now and i want to apologize

 

mark: maybe let him have some alone time for now

 

jaemin: yeah

jaemin: not too overbearing. working on it

 

mark: that's great

mark: you're willing to change

 

jaemin: i just want whatever makes jeno happy

 

mark: :(((((

 

jaemin: mark...

 

mark: i cant help it that was so soft

 

jaemin: kjgfdjf god

jaemin: thanks man

 

mark: ofc

mark: go get him

mark: in his own time

 

jaemin: lmao i will

 

***

 

fuck gong myung lives @doeingbunny

No but isn't anyone else uncomfortable with Jaehyun's and Sicheng's twitnames... Like is this a kink they have? Is it an inside joke?

 

jaehyun's master ❤ @chickwin

@doeingbunny It literally means that he's my slave and he will do my bidding

 

fuck gong myung lives @doeingbunny

@chickwin Somehow that was the answer I both wanted and didn't want to hear

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

he did my makeup uwu

 

HAECHAN?! @fullsun

@marktothelee you never uwu when i do your makeup

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@fullsun yea cause youre a bitch

 

HAECHAN?! @fullsun

@marktothelee ... ouchie

 

***

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

and we're back. @jenojam

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@nanajaem ❤

 

***

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

the avatar has restored balance to the world @marktothelee

 

LEGEND @chenlele

@reonjuin he kind of IS the avatar... but instead of elements, he bends our feelings

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

@chenlele @reonjuin im not sure im comfortable with this simile...

 

the new picasso @reonjuin

@marktothelee @chenlele shh... [yixing voice] balance

 

***

 

marcus lee @marktothelee

i need new friends

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself im "renjun: lmao mark get fucked"


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and lucas (and donghyuck).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is a mess and vague and weirdly paced but here she is

**yo asshats** [12:49 am]

 

mark: YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

renjun: you were the one who messaged first...

 

mark: I CAN'T TWEET ABOUT THIS CAUSE LUCAS FOLLOWS ME BACK

 

renjun: oh this is about LUCAS? im listening

 

jeno: owo whats this?

 

mark: so my birthday was before the school year started right

mark: then lucas found out and he was like "aw too bad i couldnt celebrate it with you"

mark: AND THEN

 

donghyuck: HE DIDNT

 

mark: OH BITCH HE DID

mark: HE TOOK ME TO A BEENZINO GIG 

 

jaemin: HE DIDNT!!!

 

mark: BITCH I SAID HE DID

mark: it was a surprise i thought we were just having dinner

mark: then he took me to this bar and beenzino was there i was like!!!

mark: he said it was my belated birthday gift YALL IM CRYINGGGGG

 

donghyuck: he wants you to hop on his dick so bad...

 

mark: STOP he's not doing it for VIP access to my asshole

 

renjun: MARK DFJHGKSJHDD

 

donghyuck: KJDFHGHKSJFHGKS

 

mark: brb he's texting me

 

jeno: whipped culture

 

***

 

**crackhead** [1:10 am]

 

lucas: I hope you had fun today :)

 

mark: are you kidding me???

mark: i was yelling my ass off!!!

mark: thank you so much for taking me

 

lucas: It was no problem, I saw Beenzino was playing nearby and I thought I'd bring you

 

mark: still :(((

mark: don't tell taeyong hyung but that was the best birthday gift i've ever gotten

 

lucas: I'm glad :)

lucas: And my lips are sealed

lucas: You should get some sleep, it's late

 

mark: yeah im just still really excited about it haha

mark: thanks again for tonight :)

 

lucas: It was my pleasure :)

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

Midterms? I don't know her

 

juice @zeuswoo

@wongsushi OMG sorry I can't come!! Smth came up

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@zeuswoo By "smth" did you mean Doyoung hyung called you 

 

juice @zeuswoo

@wongsushi ... Gotta blast!

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@zeuswoo BROS BEFORE HOES!!!

 

dongyoung @doeingbunny

@wongsushi @zeuswoo @ me before you call me a hoe, Lucas

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@doeingbunny @zeuswoo ... Yessir

 

***

 

**crackhead** [2:49 pm]

 

mark: wru

 

lucas: Uni lib, why

 

mark: stay put

 

 

**crackhead** [3:12 pm]

 

lucas: Thanks for coming here

 

mark: no prob

mark: why r u texting tho

 

lucas: Because the librarian hates me and shushes me literally every time I open my mouth

 

mark: ya cause you hella loud

 

lucas: ...

lucas: Gonna ignore that

lucas: Thanks for the food

 

mark: i mean, its the least i can do

mark: you do all these nice things for me

 

lucas: I don't do those things because I want to be paid back haha

 

mark: i know

mark: i just wanted to do something for you too

 

lucas: :)

 

mark: now can we actually study

 

lucas: How when there's a cute boy sitting across me

 

mark: OH MY GOD stop flirting i know for a fact you're almost failing math

 

lucas: :'(

lucas: I'm a linguistics major, I'm not even supposed to be good at math...

 

mark: too bad cause we need math everyday

mark: cmon i'll tutor you

 

lucas: I suddenly love math!

 

mark: kjghjfdh weirdo

mark: just dont be too loud

 

lucas: I'm quiet

lucas: Now please tutor me

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

[image attached] I've replaced you @zeuswoo

 

juice @zeuswoo

@wongsushi With Mark...? Aight...

 

marqué @marktothelee

@zeuswoo @wongsushi what does this mean

 

marqué @marktothelee

@zeuswoo @wongsushi jungwoo hyung im shaking What does this mena .

 

***

 

injunnie @reonjuin

i'm READY for midterms. she's my bitch and she'll obey only ME.

 

prince of japan @yutakoyaki

@reonjuin i admire your bravery even though you can't factor a polynomial

 

***

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

[image attached] guess which bad bitch got full marks on their practicals

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@fullsun ooo this bitch hit a G#5... skinny!

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

@nanajaem mariah better watch out

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [5:48 pm]

 

taeyong: How were midterms?

 

mark: just fine

mark: i think i'll pass

 

taeyong: Great, keep up the good work

 

mark: we're going this weekend, right?

mark: you ready?

 

taeyong: As much as I possibly can be

taeyong: Don't worry about me :)

 

mark: okay hyung

mark: text you later

 

taeyong: Bye Mark

 

***

 

jeojang man @parkwink

cant believe im going back to high school... as a MENTOR this time

 

jia rich @minghaooo

@parkwink YEET c u soon!!!

 

jeojang man @parkwink

@minghaooo idk u TRAITOR!!! didnt even tell me u had a boyfriend smh

 

jia rich @minghaooo

@parkwink :P at least you met chengcheng already at that exchange pro

 

jeojang man @parkwink

@minghaooo YEAH BUT IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN HE ASKED ABOUT YOU

 

***

 

valentine boy @jungjae

oof i cant wait to see sicheng do traditional dance again...

 

wingwing @chickwin

@jungjae You better strap yourself in baby

 

valentine boy @jungjae

@chickwin ... [ariana voice] im in the kitchen

 

wingwing @chickwin

@jungjae Omw

 

 

dandan @qiankun

Somebody pass the bleach.

 

prince of japan @yutakoyaki

@qiankun RT

 

***

 

kim ssi @kimmingoo

[image attached] Peep Jihoon making demos for the mentoring event uwu

 

pd uzi @leejihoon

@kimmingoo Mingyu take another candid picture of me again or I will make you regret it

 

kim ssi @kimmingoo

@leejihoon :(

 

***

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

HEY SHISHTERS the depression is back at it again

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@fullsun :( pls reply to my texts

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

@jenojam im sorry ill text you now :(

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [10:35 am]

 

mark: ?

 

donghyuck: tell u l8r after class

 

mark: aight

 

***

 

**DO NOT ANSWER** [9:39 pm]

 

jihoon: ur not going to the mentoring event??? 

jihoon: :(

 

mark: yeah :(

mark: i gotta stay with donghyuck here

 

jihoon: may i ask why?

 

mark: he's been kinda down

mark: i'm just gonna keep him company 

 

jihoon: that's sad to hear

jihoon: i hope he feels better soon :)

 

mark: i'll tell him that

mark: have fun tmrw!

 

jihoon: thanks man

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [10:04 pm]

 

mark: lucky you, jihoon said he hopes you feel better soon

mark: park jihoon i mean

 

donghyuck: REALLY???

 

mark: icb you still have a crush on him

 

donghyuck: it was a little baby crush ok

donghyuck: dont come for me when you still laugh like a man possessed around kang daniel

 

mark: fdhgjkfdg ok FINE

mark: r u sure ur not going to the mentoring event? it might cheer you up

 

donghyuck: pass

donghyuck: i have to spend the entire time with him in choir

donghyuck: im not ready for that yet

 

mark: okay

mark: we can go out tomorrow if you want?

mark: or i can come over and we can netflix

 

donghyuck: sounds great

donghyuck: see you

 

***

 

valentine boy @jungjae

[video attached] uwu my baby is so good at dancing @chickwin

 

wingwing @chickwin

@jungjae You're kinda good at singing too, I guess

 

valentine boy @jungjae

@chickwin you make me swoon sometimes, sicheng

 

***

 

i get it i'm short @tenouttaten

[video attached] since i dont have a bf to hype my dancing up

 

brownie @yu_gyeom

@tenouttaten he snapped

 

i get it i'm short @tenouttaten

@yugyeom thank you, fan

 

***

 

child prodigy @chenlele

[image attached] we miss u @marktothelee :(((

 

marqué @marktothelee

@chenlele miss u too :( say hi to jisung for me

 

***

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

[image attached] netflix and chill @marktothelee

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@fullsun Noted.

 

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

OH MY GDFJGSFJDGKSHGS

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

marky im scared @marktothelee

 

marqué @marktothelee

@fullsun oh you dug your own grave honey...

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [8:03 am]

 

mark: sorry i had to leave so suddenly

mark: ty hyung had to pick me up

 

donghyuck: its cool, thanks for keeping me company

donghyuck: you're visiting today right

 

mark: ya

 

donghyuck: i would say have fun but...

 

mark: haha its fine

mark: ttyl

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [8:29 pm]

 

mark: hyung did you get home

 

taeyong: Yeah, I did.

taeyong: Sorry for not texting you, I'm kinda out of it right now.

 

mark: understandable

mark: you gonna be okay?

 

taeyong: Course I am, silly.

taeyong: Don't worry about me.

 

mark: ok

mark: good night hyung

mark: love you

 

taeyong: Love you too.

 

***

 

injunnie @reonjuin

exo_cbx_monday_blues.mp3

 

child prodigy @chenlele

@reonjuin its thursday

 

injunnie @reonjuin

@chenlele dont tell me how to live my life

 

***

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

jeno tilts his lil head whenever i sign the wrong thing and he doesnt understand DO YOU EVER JUST UWU ❤❤❤

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@nanajaem ❤❤❤

 

***

 

marqué @marktothelee

sigh this week has been the longest ever

 

marqué @marktothelee

at least i have shit to look forward to

 

***

 

**crackhead** [9:49 am]

 

mark: we still on for games later?

 

lucas: Oh HELL yes.

lucas: You're gonna get destroyed like Carthage

lucas: I'm gonna sow your metaphorical soil with metaphorical salt

 

mark: you WISH

mark: see you in history

 

lucas: Goodbye, fool

lucas: Your pride will be your downfall

 

mark: and they call ME the nerd...

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [1:27 pm]

 

donghyuck: r u free

 

mark: ya til 3 then i have history

 

donghyuck: is it ok if we talk

 

mark: sure, wru?

 

donghyuck: big tree by the quad

 

mark: im omw

 

 

**the bane of my existence** [3:14 pm]

 

donghyuck: hey thanks for earlier

donghyuck: hope i didn't make you too late for class

 

mark: it's nothing, hyuck

mark: everything will work out, i promise

 

donghyuck: i hope so 

 

***

 

**crackhead** [5:04 pm]

 

mark: hey man

 

lucas: Hi Mark

 

mark: you bailed kinda suddenly

mark: is everything cool?

 

lucas: Yeah it's fine, just busy is all

 

mark: but i thought you freed up today?

 

lucas: Something came up

 

mark: oh ok

mark: i'll text you later

 

lucas: Yeah sure :)

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [5:39 pm]

 

mark: hey guys

mark: i dont wanna be that kinda person but

mark: [image attached]

mark: do you think lucas is being kinda curt

 

chenle: oof thats cold

 

jeno: but the smiley

 

renjun: but the everything else

 

jisung: yeah he hates you now

 

jaemin: helpful, jisung

 

jisung: i try

 

mark: he just cancelled so suddenly :( like literally after class he told me he was busy

mark: he didn't even say why

 

donghyuck: ummm

donghyuck: i think i know why he bailed on you

donghyuck: maybe he saw us outside? before your class

donghyuck: when we were talking about the thing

 

mark: yeah so?

 

donghyuck: did i not kiss you on the cheek before i left

 

mark: oh

 

jaemin: well 

 

jeno: just tell lucas that donghyuck does that all the time, i'm sure he'll understand!

 

mark: yeah

mark: brb

 

chenle: godspeed

 

***

 

**crackhead** [5:32 pm]

 

mark: about what you possibly saw before history class

mark: with donghyuck

 

lucas: Oh

lucas: Yeah, you guys are pretty close

 

mark: yeah but

mark: not in THAT way

mark: donghyuck does that all the time. with everyone

 

lucas: ... Oh

 

mark: is it safe to assume that's the reason you bailed on me?

 

lucas: ... Yeah

lucas: God this is embarrassing. That was so childish of me, I'm sorry

 

mark: it's okay, it was a misunderstanding

 

lucas: I dunno, I just

lucas: Really like you

lucas: And I got jealous

lucas: Especially since I don't know where I stand with you, how you feel

lucas: I thought maybe you were stringing me along

 

mark: i would never do that to you

 

lucas: I know. And I feel really stupid for actually thinking that

 

mark: well if it helps you think clearly, i like you too.

mark: a lot.

 

lucas: Great

lucas: That... actually made me feel way better

 

mark: the reason why i asked for us to hang out as friends at first is because i wasn't sure about how i felt for you yet

mark: i mean, we DID meet piss drunk

 

lucas: Well... YOU were drunk.

 

mark: shh

mark: getting to know you more over these past few weeks was amazing

mark: you're such a wonderful, amazing person

mark: and i'm sure about how i feel for you now

mark: i like you, lucas wong.

mark: and you're stupid if you think otherwise.

 

lucas: Let me breathe

lucas: I'm literally having a heart attack right now

 

mark: what??

 

lucas: Like... you can't IMAGINE how happy I am right now

lucas: Wow

lucas: You're really something, Mark Lee

 

mark: i've been told.

mark: is it ok if we facetime?

 

lucas: HELL yes

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

我很開心

 

dandan @qiankun

@wongsushi 真的嗎...

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@qiankun 他是如此的可愛!!!

 

wingwing @chickwin

@wongsushi @qiankun 我懂了.........

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@chickwin @qiankun >:(

 

***

 

injunnie @reonjuin

oh worm?

 

child prodigy @chenlele

@reonjuin so i'm not the only one seeing this huh...

 

***

 

marqué @marktothelee

:----------)

 

marqué @marktothelee

i love fridays

 

***

 

jeojang man @parkwink

mark's being a little bit more disgusting today...

 

marqué @marktothelee

@parkwink uwu idk what you mean

 

jeojang man @parkwink

@marktothelee sure, jan...

 

***

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

mark... is learning MANDARIN??? who IS he

 

haechan #DTNA @fullsun

@nanajaem all this for a boy... yeesh

 

marqué @marktothelee

@fullsun @nanajaem stfu im doing this for renjun and chenle

 

injunnie @reonjuin

@marktothelee stfu you dont even know your chinese name

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@reonjuin @marktothelee DRAG HA

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [4:29 pm]

 

donghyuck: mark spill it bitch

 

mark: ?

 

donghyuck: DONT ACT COY I KNOW SMTH HAPPENED

 

jeno: owo?

 

mark: FINE

mark: demanding ass

mark: [image attached]

 

jaemin: BITCH FJDJFJKDJFDK

 

renjun: OH MY GOIYYY

 

jeno: MARK OH MY GOD

 

donghyuck: is it... is it real?

 

mark: YES BITCH ITS REAL DKDJKFFK

 

chenle: we just got out of class what happened

chenle: OH MY G

 

jisung: MARKKKK

 

mark: I KNOW SHH

 

jaemin: WTF MARK IM SO HAPPY FOR U TAT

 

jeno: he's all grown up...

 

mark: i am. OLDER than yall

mark: but thanks uwu

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [4:49 pm]

 

donghyuck: damn you really out here having somebody like you back... 

donghyuck: i'm happy for you :')

 

mark: im sorry if i came off kinda insensitive

 

donghyuck: wdym?

 

mark: i mean... messaging the gc about me and lucas when you're in this situation

 

donghyuck: please lmao i was the one that pressed you for details

donghyuck: and besides, who am i to stop you from sharing the good news with our friends

 

mark: but still...

 

donghyuck: don't worry mark, i've accepted it

donghyuck: i wanted to tell you just so i wouldn't live without saying it

 

mark: why not just tell him though?

 

donghyuck: nah, i don't want to burden renjun with that kind of information

donghyuck: he's one of my best friends, i wouldn't want it to be awkward between us

 

mark: donghyuck :(

 

donghyuck: and besides, it's a disaster in the making

donghyuck: tell an aromantic boy you love him?

donghyuck: i don't want to drop that on renjun

 

mark: yeah i think i get it

mark: i just don't like seeing you sad

 

donghyuck: i'll get over it eventually

donghyuck: there's nothing to be done about it, he'll never love me back

 

mark: but renjun does love you

 

donghyuck: not in the way that i love him

donghyuck: don't worry about me, mark

donghyuck: i'm fine, i promise

 

mark: if you say so...

mark: just give me a call when you need me, okay?

 

donghyuck: thanks, mark

donghyuck: i know

donghyuck: we really don't deserve you

 

mark: it's not about deserving anyone...

mark: i just try to my best for you guys

 

donghyuck: you already are the best

 

mark: :)

mark: thanks hyuck

mark: you take care of yourself, okay?

 

donghyuck: you too mark

 

mark: i will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we end on a more somber note than usual. again i apologize for this mess of a chapter, it's fuck o' clock and i really wanted to put this out there. 
> 
> basically the china line convo went like
> 
> xuxi: im so happy  
> kun: oh really  
> xuxi: he's so cute  
> winwin: i see...
> 
> the stuff with taeyong will be revealed in the next chap i swear!! altho some of you may already know what it is ha 
> 
> comments? suggestions? violent reactions? i'm ready for it all!!


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, sorry if this is a mess... here she is! last chapter! aaaa!

 

**long john** [8:23 pm]

 

mark: pst

 

johnny: yes, child

 

mark: how's taeyong hyung

mark: i would ask him myself but yanno

 

johnny: much better

johnny: he actually found the energy to nag at me today

 

mark: oh thank god

mark: same

mark: im glad he's back to his old self

 

johnny: yeah but...

johnny: how much longer is this gonna go on?

 

mark: i don't know hyung

mark: it's not something you can easily come from

 

johnny: it's been fifteen years...

johnny: i'm just worried

 

mark: i know

mark: but i have faith in taeyong hyung 

mark: you should too

 

johnny: he really did raise you well

 

mark: i know :)

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [2:28 pm]

 

mark: how's my favorite pain in the ass

 

donghyuck: that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

donghyuck: we doing good

donghyuck: slightly less depressed than usual

 

mark: that's... good?

 

donghyuck: eh it's good enough for me

donghyuck: you should really give it a rest, mark

 

mark: give what a rest?

 

donghyuck: worrying about other people?

donghyuck: i know for a fact that you're checking on taeyong hyung every six hours

donghyuck: and me every three hours

donghyuck: you've literally messaged me more times in the past week than you ever have in your life

 

mark: yeah cause you're a pain in the ass

 

donghyuck: you make me blush, mark

donghyuck: honestly tho

donghyuck: chill, we won't implode if you don't periodically ask how we are

 

mark: :((

mark: i can't help it

mark: i wish i could see how it turns out for everyone

mark: like are yall gonna be happy eventually or what

 

donghyuck: im pretty sure that'll happen some way or another

 

mark: i mean if we're talking about the future...

mark: haechan cant you just use your tarot cards

 

donghyuck: yeah sure let me divine what the future holds for all of us

donghyuck: wait

donghyuck: it's coming to me...

donghyuck: ANY TIME NOW...

donghyuck: the cards say you're a little bitch, mark

 

mark: ...

mark: that was wholly unnecessary

 

donghyuck: DON'T WORRY

donghyuck: take a chill pill

donghyuck: smoke some weed or whatever

 

mark: no???

 

donghyuck: im just saying!!!

donghyuck: just. chill.

 

mark: i'll try????

 

donghyuck: atta boy

donghyuck: even tho you're probably not gonna do it

 

mark: your lack of faith in me is not misplaced this time around

 

donghyuck: it never is

 

mark: ...

 

donghyuck: bye mark

donghyuck: and dont forget to CHILL

 

mark: i swear im muting that word

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

my longest deep sigh ever

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee ?

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi :(

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee :((

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee ❤ 

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi :)

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi ❤ 

 

***

 

**crackhead** [6:39 pm]

 

lucas: Have you eaten?

 

mark: lol no

 

lucas: Wanna have dinner?

 

mark: sure where

 

lucas: I'll just pick you up

 

mark: alright

 

***

 

**crackhead** [11:48 pm]

 

lucas: You ok? You looked distracted

 

mark: dunno im feeling kinda out of it today

 

lucas: Why so?

 

mark: theres just a lot going on with my friends and im literally the only neutral ground in there

mark: and a while back taeyong hyung and i visited our parents grave

mark: i dont really remember them so i cope with it okay

mark: but taeyong hyung always takes it really hard when we visit and ive been trying to cheer him up

 

taeyong: At least you're trying

 

mark: yeah but

mark: ive been playing peacemaker and emotional counselor with everyone

mark: dont get me wrong, i love them to death

mark: but you know, it just gets kinda tiring

 

lucas: Yeah I get it

lucas: You're human, you're bound to feel fatigued from hearing all their problems

 

mark: what's worse is how useless i feel

mark: like, i cant really help them

mark: and i can't help but keep checking on them cause i'm really, really worried

 

lucas: You know, ultimately it's still up to them whether they solve their problems or not

lucas: The best you can do is support them

lucas: You're doing more than enough, just being there for them

lucas: Just remember to save some of that worry for yourself, too

 

mark: yeah i guess

mark: thanks lucas, you always know what to say

 

lucas: I know ;)

 

mark: anyways im feeling much better now thanks to you :)

 

lucas: Can you not do that

 

mark: do what?

 

lucas: Make my heart go doki doki

 

mark: fuckin weeb i swear

 

***

 

**crackhead** [12:09 am]

 

lucas: Open up

 

mark: what

 

lucas: I'm outside, I have donuts

 

mark: what??

mark: we literally just saw each other a few hours ago

 

lucas: I said what I said

 

mark: damn ok

 

***

 

**crackhead** [8:56 am]

 

lucas: Sorry I had to leave so soon

lucas: I forgot I had a make up class

 

mark: haha its alright

mark: thank you for last night :)

 

lucas: Thank you too :)

lucas: See you tomorrow?

 

mark: definitely :)

 

***

 

**taeyongie hyung** [9:19 am]

 

mark: hyung :(((

 

taeyong: Oh no what is it 

 

mark: it's lucas :(((

 

taeyong: Say the word and I'll sic Johnny on him.

 

mark: it's not that!!

mark: it's just that

mark: im so in my feelings for him

 

taeyong: Oh thank God. I really liked him.

taeyong: I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my usually perfect judgement of people was wrong.

taeyong: What happened?

 

mark: well we went out to dinner

mark: i guess he noticed i was feeling kinda sad

 

taeyong: I mean... you space out a lot.

 

mark: HYUNG DJGJDDJFHGHFD PLS

 

taeyong: I'm sorry! Anyways?

 

mark: anyways

mark: i could see he was kinda hesitant to leave me JKFHGJHDF my heart,,,

mark: then he messaged a little later last night to ask how i was

mark: then we talked about it and stuff

mark: AND THEN

 

taeyong: Don't leave me hanging!!!!

 

mark: ok SORRY i was squirming on my bed like an idiot

mark: he went to the dorm and brought donuts 

 

taeyong: Awww!!!

 

mark: i know??

mark: then we just talked and watched netflix and cuddled

mark: AND HE TOLD ME HE LIKED ME UWU

 

taeyong: AWWWWW

 

mark: i mean he already told me before but this time felt super special

mark: and my whipped dumb ass said i liked him back

mark: and we kissed!!!

 

taeyong: Like...

 

mark: like a legit, sober, proper kiss

mark: if i were anne hathaway in the princess diaries my foot would have popped

 

taeyong: Awwww Minhyungie I'm so happy for you!!!

 

mark: yeah me too tbh GJHDFGJFHGD

mark: then we fell asleep on the couch im crying...

mark: he was so considerate too

mark: like before he hugged me he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable because of my bindings :(((

 

taeyong: Mark :((((

 

mark: hyung :(((((((

mark: im so lucky

mark: i never thought i'd find someone

mark: i mean... a teen that's still transitioning?

mark: it's just not realistic

 

taeyong: But it DID happen!!

taeyong: And if anything, Lucas is really lucky to have you too, trans boy or not :)))

 

mark: :(((

mark: im so soft

 

taeyong: So are you guys dating?

 

mark: i suppose so

mark: i mean, i think we both know we're exclusive

 

taeyong: Good.

taeyong: Because I WILL break his legs if he hurts you.

 

mark: ahhh taeyong hyung

mark: you never change

 

taeyong: It was a very legitimate threat.

 

mark: i know uwu

mark: thanks for that

 

taeyong: Anything for my baby

 

mark: ❤

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

[image attached] Touchdown Hong Kong ❤

 

owo @zeuswoo 

@wongsushi Have fun and get me loads of food!!

 

***

 

long chin @reonjuin

[image attached] ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM

 

long chin @reonjuin

ummmm not @ doyoung hyung giving jeno extra sprinkles on his ice cream cone

 

@doeingbunny

@reonjuin My shift, my rules

 

***

 

woojae @jungjae

@chickwin i love you

 

董思成 @chickwin

@jungjae Miss me with that gay shit

 

 

dongsookie @fullsun

always nice to know i have great role models

 

 

董思成 @chickwin

@jungjae I'm kidding I love you too

 

woojae @jungjae

@chickwin i

 

 

woojae @jungjae

i'm so used to hostility i don't know how to act when sicheng is being affectionate

 

董思成 @chickwin

@jungjae Love you~~~ ❤

 

 

woojae @jungjae

HHHHHHHHH

 

 

dongsookie @fullsun

congratulations @marktothelee the panicked gay crown now goes to jung jaehyun

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@fullsun we love a pia wurtzbach moment

 

dongsookie @fullsun

@marktothelee wow mark. you've truly out-gayed yourself

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

fuck a boring saturday

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@marktothelee just bc lucas is in hk smh...

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@jenojam ... i didn't say nothing

 

***

 

outsold, outbreathed, outexisted @chenlele

[image attached] working on a surprise w my baby hehehehe

 

outsold, outbreathed, outexisted @chenlele

jisung should really get a twitter

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@chenlele marty im scared...

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

who the FUCK is knocking on my door like a fucking maniac

 

dongsookie @fullsun

@marktothelee YOUR FACE LMAOOOOO

 

 

baby lion @marktothelee

AAAAAACK

 

 

baby lion @marktothelee

[image attached] dream team all together again AAAAAAAAAAA i love yall sm :(

 

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

not @ mark crying when he saw chenle and jisung... he is the softest thing ever :(

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@nanajaem it was a moment of weakness...

 

 

outsold, outbreathed, outexisted @chenlele

[image attached] i know i tease u all the time but i really do love you mark hyung :(( i hope you know that @marktothelee

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@chenlele :((( i love you too

 

***

 

**yo asshats** [10:38 pm]

 

donghyuck changed the chat name to yo softies.

 

jaemin: sounds about right

 

***

 

**crackhead** [11:47 pm]

 

lucas: Saw the tweets

lucas: I can't believe Chenle and Jisung went out to meet y'all that's so cute

 

mark: I KNOW I LOVE THEM!!!

 

lucas: I can tell haha

lucas: Wait, how did they get there?

 

mark: they commuted, the little brats

mark: it's too late for them to go home so we're all sleeping over at jaemin and jeno's

 

lucas: Just when I thought it couldn't get any cuter

 

mark: it's just like when we were in elementary school

mark: it's too bad you couldn't meet them though :(

 

lucas: There'll be plenty of opportunities

lucas: You're not getting rid of me that easily, Mark Lee

 

mark: too bad

mark: i was just waiting for us to screw then i'd dump you for another guy

 

lucas: Cruel man...

 

mark: im jk i want you to stay forever

 

lucas: ❤

lucas: Now what are you doing talking to me, you have friends to catch up with

 

mark: right!!

mark: have fun in hk ❤

 

***

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

mark cried for real when chenle and jisung had to leave KJDFGJFSHS

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@nanajaem SHHHH

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

:)

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee :)

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee ❤

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi ❤ ❤

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee ❤❤❤ 

 

***

 

**crackhead** [2:38 pm]

 

lucas: We still on for the study date later?

 

mark: uh partly 

mark: scratch the date, donghyuck and jaemin are coming along

mark: we have a group proj we need to work on

 

lucas: Oh that's cool

lucas: I've been wanting to meet Donghyuck anyways

 

mark: why

 

lucas: What?

 

mark: nothing

mark: see u at the engg caf byyyye

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

my nightmares have come true

 

dongsookie @fullsun

@marktothelee you called?

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@fullsun BEGONE, DEMON!!!

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

wait what's happening...

 

baby lion @marktothelee

donghyuck and jaemin aren't harassing lucas...

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee mark... i'm hurt. we can actually act normal you know

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@nanajaem ... i don't trust this. but since you're not donghyuck, i'm sorry

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee apology accepted i guess

 

***

 

dongsookie @fullsun

inch resting...

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@fullsun :---------)

 

long chin @reonjuin

@fullsun @nanajaem what's the tea unnies

 

dongsookie @fullsun 

@reonjuin @nanajaem check dms

 

***

 

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

[image attached] Nice to finally meet you @fullsun! We should hang out more :D

 

dongsookie @fullsun

@wongsushi yes definitely!!!

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

what alternate universe have i fallen into?

 

***

 

crackhead [7:23 pm]

 

mark: this is so strange...

 

lucas: What is?

 

mark: donghyuck was being so nice

 

lucas: Is he not usually nice?

lucas: I'm sure he's not as much of a demon as you describe him to be

 

mark: but he IS

mark: the donghyuck i know would have told you weird anecdotes about me in a bid to scare you off

 

lucas: Maybe he's changed

 

mark: HAH

mark: joke of the year

mark: i WILL find out what he's up to

 

lucas: You're cute when you're delusional

 

mark: don't patronize me, lucas wong

 

lucas: My lips are shut

lucas: Or rather, my fingers are still

 

mark: dont think i didnt see you be chummy with him too

 

lucas: Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to make a good impression on your best friend

 

mark: >:(

mark: y'all are just conspiring left and right huh

 

lucas: Like I said...

lucas: Delusional

 

mark: SHH! i will get to the bottom of this

 

lucas: Good luck

 

***

 

**the bane of my existence** [8:36 pm]

 

mark: what are you up to

 

donghyuck: what

 

mark: you were being all nice and chummy with lucas...

mark: what happened? do you owe him a favor? did you accidentally kill his dog?

 

donghyuck: he has a dog?

 

mark: no

mark: because you killed him

 

donghyuck: yo can't i be nice to my bff's significant whatever?

donghyuck: y'all looked really happy i didn't wanna ruin that uwu

 

mark: ...

mark: i suppose

mark: don't think that this clears you of suspicion

 

donghyuck: ye of little faith...

donghyuck: what did i tell you about chilling?

 

mark: fine

mark: i'll try harder

 

donghyuck: go and find peace, my little dove

 

***

 

donghyuck added jaemin, jeno, renjun, jisung and chenle to a chat. [9:04 pm]

 

donghyuck named the chat **yo asshats - mark**.

 

renjun: oof 

renjun: i'm interested, go on

 

donghyuck: ladies and nonbinary people, we are gathered here today to discuss a pressing matter

 

renjun: wetting mark's dick?

renjun: so to speak

 

donghyuck: precisely

donghyuck: mark has been helping us with all of our gay crises so far

donghyuck: it's time we help him

 

renjun: i didnt have a gay crisis

 

jaemin: you dont even have a sexual orientation

 

renjun: ... fair

 

donghyuck: AS I WAS SAYING

donghyuck: [image attached]

donghyuck: look at this shit

 

jeno: donghyuck im not sure i approve of you taking pap pics of mark and lucas...

jeno: cuteness of the pic notwithstanding

 

jaemin: they didn't even notice they were so occupied with each other

jaemin: jen you dont even know im dying theyre so adorable

 

donghyuck: which is exactly the problem

donghyuck: i'm pretty sure they're not official yet

 

jisung: haven't they kissed

jisung: like. soberly

 

chenle: THEY KISSED???

chenle: AWWW

 

jisung: were you not listening when he went on that rant about how cute lucas was when he smiled after they kissed

jisung: like... ew

 

donghyuck: quiet, plebs

donghyuck: we keep getting off track

donghyuck: mark's gay crisis

 

jeno: doesn't seem to be much of a crisis to be truthfully

 

donghyuck: the crisis is that they're not official yet!! as i've said

donghyuck: i'm pretty sure they're not, else mark would have told me and all of us would have imploded into happiness

donghyuck: i mean, it's about time mark be happy, right?

donghyuck: this is the best i've ever seen him

 

jaemin: i agree :(

jaemin: lucas really makes him happy

 

donghyuck: he worries himself to death about all of us

donghyuck: and he helped all of us find happiness

donghyuck: i just want to do the same for him

 

jeno: donghyuck...

 

donghyuck: nobody tell mark about this or i will murder you all

 

jisung: yikes

 

***

 

tyong @lee_taeyong

Appreciation tweet for my little brother @marktothelee ❤ Thank you so much for looking out for me

 

baby lion @marktothelee

@lee_taeyong you do the same for me like 25/8 ❤ ily

 

tyong @lee_taeyong

@marktothelee Love you too.

 

***

 

hard drive @parkwink

there's a SECOND chinese exchange program?? oof

 

hard drive @parkwink

dont @ me but c** x*k*n is SMOKING hot

 

stin @minghaooo

@parkwink u really thought you were doing something with that censor huh

 

 

we gone @defdanik

who is this hot piece of meat in the dance room...

 

jung jung @zhuzheng

@defdanik Ziyi? He's lame

 

we gone @defdanik

@zhujungting well i dont understand anything hes saying so i dont care!

 

 

jung jung @zhuzheng

Can Daniel and Jihoon stop thirsting over my boyfriends pls and thanks

 

hyeongsoap @bunnyseob

@zhujungting do i sense... OT6???

 

jung jung @zhuzheng

@bunnyseob I wouldn't touch Seongwoo with a ten foot pole

 

 

ddeongwoo @jinjjawanjeon

this is so sad alexa play unfair by exo

 

***

 

baby lion @marktothelee

[image attached] yay i guess @fullsun @jenojam @nanajaem @reonjuin

 

long chin @reonjuin

@marktothelee you GUESS?

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem 

@marktothelee you GUESS?

 

dongsookie @fullsun

@marktothelee you GUESS?

 

jaemin ❤ @jenojam

@marktothelee yay

 

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@jenojam @marktothelee god dammit jeno

***

baby lion @marktothelee

alright. CHILLING.

baby lion @marktothelee

trying to chill

baby lion @marktothelee

why is this not working

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee Just got back. Wanna chill in my apartment?

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi this better be PG-13 or i swear...

***

baby lion @marktothelee

UPDATE: it is NOT PG-13

jeno ❤ @nanajaem

@marktothelee MARK?????

***

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

[image attached] Cute

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi @ me next time?

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee No need when my notifs are on ;)

dongsookie @fullsun

BARF

dongsookie @fullsun

but they kinda cute i guess

***

 **yo asshats**  [9:26 pm]

jisung: yall ever have a boyfriend just to flex on mark

donghyuck: FUCKKKKKK SKFJKSJFGK

chenle: KJFJDGDFJK

jaemin: JISUNG KDJDKJFKDJDK

mark: JISUNG PLEASE

mark: we're not there yet

jisung: but you could be

mark: i mean... ye

mark: it's definitely on the table

mark: but i'm kinda okay with where we are rn??

donghyuck: ... eggsplain?

mark: idk yall

mark: i dont feel a need to define my relationship with lucas yanno

mark: i mean, we like each other and we know that

mark: no need to put labels on it as long as we know where we stand with one another, right

donghyuck: damn...

jaemin: ur right mark

jaemin: sorry if we were pressuring you too much

mark: nah its fine i know yall were just kidding

mark: lucas and i are just going at our own pace haha

mark: besides, it's the first relationship for both of us, too

mark: i talked it over with ty hyung and he agrees we should take it slow

jeno: well if it's taeyong hyung he's probably right!

jeno: we're really happy for you mark :)

donghyuck: ye you really hit the jackpot with this one

mark: i know ❤

chenle: just tell us if he does you wrong because we WILL fuck him up :)

jisung: yeesh

jisung: but ditto

renjun: my paintbrushes make for very sharp weapons

mark: i'll make sure to keep that in mind

jeno: we should all hang out!!

jeno: renjun and i haven't met him yet

renjun: i feel like i already have from the amount of times i've stalked him on social media

mark: ... gonna ignore that

mark: yeah we definitely should!

mark: maybe chenle and jisung can meet him sometime too

chenle: uwu i'd like that

mark: it's settled then

mark: we're meeting up later

mark: i'll bring it up and let's see what happens

jaemin: yeet

donghyuck: have fun with lover boy

mark: oh i will

donghyuck: was that a THREAT

mark: maybe

renjun: he's changed...

***

baby lion @marktothelee

[image attached] with the significant whatever

黃旭熙 @wongsushi

@marktothelee :(

baby lion @marktothelee

@wongsushi i'm just kidding ily

***

 **xuxi** ❤ [1:56 pm]

mark: hey, i've been learning a little mandarin

mark: mind if i run it by you?

lucas: Sure, no problem

mark: 我喜欢你

lucas: :)))

lucas: 我也喜欢你

mark: ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself i'm "taeyong: I wouldn't know what to do with myself if my usually perfect judgement of people was wrong."
> 
> and that's a wrap! thanks for reading this fic and uhhhh til next time hopefully? <3
> 
> EDIT (9/9/18): IT HAS NOW JUST COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE FINAL CHAPTER WASN'T POSTED IN FULL. AFTER SOME FUCKING MONTHS. apologies to everyone for my incompetence.
> 
> but yeah this version of the fic from this day onwards is the TRUE completed version. sorry again and uhhh stay hydrated


End file.
